Keep Holding On
by SarcasticSlytherin00
Summary: It is said that you don't know what you have until you lose it. When JJ gets shot will Will be able to get her back or is it too late. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Keep Holding On_**

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are in it._**

 ** _AN: This story is set around season 7. It is my second Criminal Minds fic and my first kind like this so I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading._**

 ****It had been almost six months since they had split up, and Will regretted what he had done every day. He wanted JJ back more than anything but he cared more about what she wanted. He also didn't want to make things any harder than they had already been for his boy, at such a young age he had to change his life around and get used to a completely different schedule.

JJ was supposed to be there any minute to drop off Henry before leaving on a case, he was excited to see his boy and the women he was still desperately in love with. He heard a knock on the door and was quick to open it. Henry stood there with a big smile on his face as he saw his father, behind Henry, JJ stood there holding the little boy's bag.

"Thanks for dropping everything to take him." JJ said.

"You never have to thank me for taken him Jay, he's my son." Will told her feeling slightly offended that she had thought of this as a favor.

"I know; it's just you were supposed to be heading to New Orleans for your vacation and now you had to drop everything. If the case were different you know I would tell Hotch I couldn't but…"

Will had to cut JJ off as she began to ramble about what she had already gone over, it was one of the things he used to tease her about before the split up. "I know this case is personal for Spencer and you got to be there to help your friend out, I understand JJ, don't worry about me and the boy just go help your friend." He told her understandingly through his thick accent.

"Alright, well hopefully we can figure things out quickly and I will be back soon so you can still be able to go. Henry I love you, be a good boy for your daddy okay." JJ told her son and ex-boyfriend giving the little boy a big hug.

"Okay momma, I love you too." Henry told her, waving from his father's arms as JJ got back in her car and drove off. Will watched her drive off before heading inside with his son.

"So buddy you wanna have some fun?" Will asked Henry excitedly as he tried to cover up the worry he felt for JJ, he had a bad feeling about this case.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sat in the Las Vegas, Nevada police station looking over everything on the board, a serial killer who had killed three people so far had tried to take William Reid's life, luckily the elder Reid had gotten away and was now safe and in the hospital for minor injuries. Although Reid hadn't had a close bond with his father since he left, he still cared about the man and wanted to make sure that the person responsible was put away.

Morgan's phone ringing brought her out of a light daze, she turned around and looked to him to see who it was. Morgan just answered the phone, immediately putting it on speaker. "You're on speaker baby girl." He told her.

"Well, my furry friends, I have a name that could fit, Peter Simon. His dad left when he was seven with his sick mom, who passed away only months after. Simon bounced in and out of foster homes and eventually aged out of the system. He went to juvie for attacking a foster parent and hasn't been to jail. He works at a big corporation as the head's personal assistant."

"Perfect, good job Garcia, can you give us his home address?" Hotch asked. They got into two separate vehicles and headed out. Morgan, Reid, and JJ headed to the house he was renting while the others went to his place of work.

At the house, JJ, Morgan, and Reid split up. Morgan headed for the garage, leaving Reid to check the main floor and JJ the basement.

JJ moved slowly down the stairs, gun pointed ahead of her. There was no light in the basement so JJ relied only on the light coming from her small flashlight. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase JJ flashed the light in all directions and looked for any sign of Peter Simon. As she was checking the second room in the basement, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. As she turned around she was tackled by a man.

Upstairs, Morgan had found the garage to be clear and was helping Reid with the main floor. Suddenly they heard a crash and three gunshots, two of which were at the same time. They both ran down to the basement with their guns out, Peter Simon was laying on the ground a bullet hole right in between his eyes. They turned around to see JJ also laying on the floor holding her chest, a crimson substance gushing between her fingers.

"C'mon JJ stay with me." Morgan said as he knelt down next to her. He put pressure on the wound and continued to try to keep JJ awake while Reid called for an ambulance and back-up. Morgan noticed blood was also leaking from her right thigh, he took his shirt off, leaving his undershirt to cover him, and tore off part to wrap her leg and using the rest to put pressure on her chest. As soon as Reid was done with his call, he rushed over to help.

Between the two of them, they managed to keep JJ from bleeding out before the medics came rushing down and took over. Both men followed the medics and JJ out of the house. Reid jumped into the back of the ambulance with JJ before it sped off. Morgan followed close behind in the SUV, not caring that he should stay behind to help with the crime scene.

It wasn't until they got to the hospital and were left to do nothing but sit and wait that the guys called the rest of the team. "Hey, was he at the house?" Prentiss asked as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, you guys need to get to MountainView Hospital, I'll explain what happened once you're here." Morgan told her quickly, hanging up before she could ask any questions. He moved on to call Garcia.

"Hey there my chocolate god." Penelope answered after one ring.

"Garcia, I need you to get over here as soon as you can there was an accident involving Jayje." Morgan instructed her softly.

"Oh my god. Is my gumdrop okay, what happened?" Garcia asked frantically.

"I'll explain when you guys get here, but for now just get packed and I'll have Hotch get the jet set up for you to come." Morgan told her in a stressed tone before hanging up.

The two men sat in silence for twenty minutes waiting for the doctor to come out or for the team to come. Soon they saw Emily, Hotch, and Rossi walk in looking worried and confused.

"Hey, what happened?" Emily asked looking relieved for a second when she saw that Reid wasn't hurt but her worry grew when she didn't see JJ.

"JJ got pretty badly hurt, the unsub shot her twice before we could get to her." Morgan told them softly while looking down. He felt responsible, he was in charge of the group and JJ had gotten shot not just once but twice before he even showed up.

"Where was she shot?" Hotch asked his stoic expression faltering slightly as he let the news sink in.

Reid spoke for the first time since JJ was rolled away from him to answer the question, "In her upper right thigh although that one was a through and through so it won't present as big of a problem, other than the bleeding that happened. The second shot was to the chest, the bullet didn't exit the body, which is both good and bad, if it had exited there would be less of a chance for the bullet fragments to hit organs, but she most likely would have bled out before the ambulance got there if it had gone straight through." His answer was almost robotic and he had a distant look in his eyes.

"What was her condition like when you guys last saw her?" Rossi questioned.

"She was in critical condition when they took her away." Reid answered in the same distant tone. Emily was close to tears at this news, Hotch remained calm but it was obvious that he was upset, Rossi just looked angry.

"Where is the guy that did this to her?" Rossi asked looking ready to kill, JJ was like a daughter to him and he wanted to make sure that justice would be served.

"JJ shot him at the same time that she was shot, the second time, he was shot in the head and died instantly." Morgan told him getting a small nod from Rossi. Silence overtook the group again as Emily went to pacing, Hotch took off to make calls to Strauss and JJ's family, and the others sat down and waited nervously.

Two hours passed and the team still hadn't gotten news which made them grow extremely impatient. Finally, a doctor came out calling JJ's name, the whole team stood up and walked towards him.

"Are you the family of Ms. Jareau?" The doctor asked as he looked a t the worried group.

"It's Agent Jareau and I'm her unit chief, this is her team." Hotch told the doctor.

"Oh, okay. I'm Dr. Smith, Agent Jareau was shot in two places and was in critical condition when we brought her in, she was immediately taken into surgery for the shot to her chest, the bullet narrowly missed her heart but it ended up cracking one of her ribs causing it to puncture her left lung. She is on a breathing tube right now. We were able to get the fragments of bullets out without causing further damage and we were able to stop the bleeding. She was sent in for a second surgery immediately after for the shot on her upper right thigh, the bullet went completely through which caused the muscle tissue to tear and a small piece of the bone to break off. Agent Jareau is stable now but she is in a coma, we are however very hopeful that she will wake up soon. All and all your agent is very lucky."

The team were both relieved and horrified at the news, JJ was okay but she was in a coma. "Can we see her now?" Hotch asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Yes but only three at a time." Dr. Smith told them, he gave them the room number before leaving to go back to work.

Hotch turned to his team to see who would be going first, Derek stood up and spoke, "I need to head to the airport as Garcia will be landing soon, does anyone want to go with me?" He asked, Rossi nodded and followed him out, making it where a decision didn't need to be made. Hotch, Reid and Emily quickly made their way to JJ's room. As they entered they were heartbroken by what they saw. There were tubes and wires everywhere and a metal contraption on her leg, JJ looked so small and helpless lying on the bed.

Derek sat in the chair at the airport waiting impatiently for Garcia, Dave was pacing silently. Both men were anxious to get back to the hospital and see JJ, they had already been away for twenty minutes and both of them wanted to be able to see with their own eyes that JJ was in fact alive. Dave looked to the doors and saw Garcia walking through quickly, as he looked closer he realized that she didn't come alone, behind her was Will holding a sleeping Henry. Rossi got Derek's attention and both men walked over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Morgan asked Will in an intimidating tone, waking the sleeping boy in his arms.

Will handed his son to Garcia and asked her and Rossi to go ahead of them and find their bags before turning back to Morgan, "Thanks for waking my son, we both know why I'm here now back off." He told the him in the same tone Morgan had used.

"You left her, you don't get to just show up now. You may be that boy's father and that puts you in her life but that is all you get to be after what you did to her. You don't need to be here, and it would be better for Henry if you protected him from seeing his mother hurt like she is and he didn't need to spend his time in the hospital." Morgan was all but yelling at this point, he wasn't willing to forgive Will for hurting the girl who was like his baby sister.

"Fuck you, Derek. You don't get to tell me what is best for my son and how to protect him. Besides you don't seem to know how to protect people, based on what Hotch told me on the phone you and Spencer were the two with her, that means you were the one who was in charge there. You were supposed to protect her, to have her fucking back in these types of situations and that son of a bitch shot her not once but twice. Now she's in the hospital fighting for her life and you're here pointlessly delaying us being with her. So I must say again, back the fuck off." Will's accent thickened as he got louder and angrier.

Morgan gave the man a disgusted look before turning around and walking off to find Garcia. Will stood there for a moment before following. The guilt Morgan was feeling over the incident increased when it was acknowledged by someone else. There was a tension induced silence the whole way back to the hospital. Once they were finally there everyone was quick to get out of the car and up to JJ's floor. They saw Emily standing in the hallway trying to stop the tears from falling, Hotch was pacing and Spencer was curled up in a ball on one of the chairs. Inside of JJ's room, doctors and nurses crowded her bed.

"What happened?" Morgan asked with a worried look.

"I don't know, she was fine one second, then the machines started beeping and they forced us out of her room." Hotch told him looking more panicked than they had seen him in a long time. The beeping noises suddenly got louder from the room, and the team could hear the sound that they desperately didn't want to hear, the sound of the heart rate monitor starting to squeal, the sound that JJ's heart had stopped beating.

 ** _AN: Is JJ okay, why is Morgan so hostile towards Will and why did JJ and Will break up? I hope you enjoyed the story and please comment on what you think. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

 ** _AN: Sorry about the slight delay, my laptop is glitching out right now and it is becoming hard to use. (I think it doesn't like being talked about because this was the hardest part to write.) Anyways, enjoy._**

Six Months Ago:

"You're never here, when our son needs you, when I need you. That job of yours is more important to you than your family!" Will yelled back as they fought for their third time this week.

"The job isn't more important to me than you guys, but I do like being able to help people and stop serial killers. Besides, I need this job, we aren't going to be able to live purely off your income." JJ yelled back.

"You know what, I'm going out. I'll be back later." Will told her as he stormed off towards the door.

"Wait, Will, where are you going?" JJ asked in a slightly calmer but still annoyed tone.

"I don't know; I'll be back later." He told her grabbing his keys and closing the door behind him. He drove for a while before stopping when he saw a bar. He stayed for about an hour and a half, sitting alone and drinking shots and beer. He was about to leave when he saw a girl walking up to him with lust-filled eyes. His judgment was clouded by his alcohol level and he made the biggest mistake of his life.

JJ had been waiting for Will to come home for the past three hours and was growing more and more worried. She sighed with relief when she heard the door open, she got up from where she was on the couch and walked over to the door, "Where were you?" she asked.

Will's eyes were full of guilt as he looked at the woman that he loved, "Cher, I did something real stupid tonight." He told her regretfully, he took her hands and led her to the couch getting ready to confess his mistake.

Present:

 ****"Clear" the doctor said before shocking his patient.

"Nothing" the other doctor told him as he checked the heart monitor.

Seven very worried adults and a scared and confused little boy waited in silence, they had been waiting for a few minutes since they were forced out of the room but it seemed like much longer. They had all been forced to a private waiting room and were growing impatient.

"When are they going to tell us what is going on in there?" Morgan asked in frustration to no one as he paced the room.

"It's only been a few minutes Morgan, give them some time." Hotch told him.

"5 minutes and 48 seconds." Reid told him robotically.

"I'm going to go get coffee does anyone want some?" Emily asked as she stood up, needing to move around and try to stop from getting overwhelmed at the situation. Everyone nodded except for Garcia who asked for either hot chocolate or tea. "Alright, I'll be back in a few, do you want to come with me Henry?"

The little boy looked up at his dad for permission, getting a small nod from the man. Emily took his hand in hers and the duo headed off to the café.

Morgan was still pacing and was growing angry due to his frustration at the situation, all of his emotions were being held in and he was about to explode. Will made the mistake of looking at him for a second and found himself in the line of fire.

"What do you want LaMontagne?" he asked in an intimidating voice.

Will, never being one to back down stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and told Morgan in a slightly risen voice, "There's a lot of things I want Morgan, I want my son's mom to be okay, I want you to get off my back, I wanted you to protect her when you were supposed to. I think that about covers it."

"If you want me off your back then how about you go home, or better let go back to New Orleans." Morgan told him, choosing to ignore the other things mentioned.

"How about you fuck off." Will told him growing more and more annoyed with Morgan the more he spoke to him.

"Do you really think JJ wants you here? After how much you hurt her, after the pain you put her through, she loved you with all her heart and you just threw her to the side for some cheap slut at a bar." Morgan told him, full out yelling at this point. "You threw away one of the best women you could possibly have, the kindest sweetest sole out there, for a night of 'fun'."

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't realize that I hurt her in the worst way imaginable? I hurt her, I caused her so much pain and it was so pointless, I should never have done what I did, if I could go back I would never hurt her like that. I hurt her and I hurt our family it is something I can't change but it's something that I will never do again." Will told him his voice starting out as a yell but turning into almost a whisper by the end.

Morgan let out a humorless laugh as he looked at the man with disgust, "It's a little too late for that don't you think? You did more than just hurt her, what you did destroyed her, it left her devastated and the team was there for her to help pick up the pieces, we're her family, not you. Your nothing but her son's father, you may be in her life due to Henry but that is the only connection you have to her now."

The rest of the group stayed quiet, Hotch thought about jumping in to stop the fighting but realized it was better to let them hash things out. The two men had both stopped acknowledging each other and had gone back to where they were, the tension was still present but no one said a thing. Emily walked through the door with two four pack cup holders full of drinks and noticed that the room held even more tension than it held before she left, something she hadn't none was possible.

Henry followed her with a plastic bag full of snacks and walked straight to his father jumping onto his lap without any warning. "Guess what Daddy!" the boy told his father with excitement, unaware of the tension and still confused about the situation.

"What buddy?" Will asked, trying his utter best to fake excitement and not bring his son down, no matter what was going on, he need to take care of and be there for his boy, the boy who looked so much like the woman he loved.

"Aunt Emmy got me hot chocolate, then she let me pick out stuff from the gift shop." The boy told him showing his dad the candies and chips he had gotten from the shop along with two stuffed animals.

"Cool bud, why did you need two stuffed toys and two bags of Cheetos though?" Will asked his son as he looked at him and saw the same features the boy's mom had.

"I got these for Mommy to make her feel better." Henry told him while showing him the stuffed toy that looked like lion and the bag of Cheetos.

Will smiled at his son as he tried to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes. "That's great buddy, she'll love them. How about you make your Momma a card to give her when you see her." He told him while grabbing the backpack he had packed for his son before they had left. Henry nodded and jumped off his lap taking the bag and getting to work. Will then turned to Emily and shifted to pull out his wallet, "Thank you." He told her as he pulled out a twenty to pay her for what she got Henry and himself.

Emily just smiled and pushed the twenty back into his hand, refusing to take the money from him. Everyone grabbed their drinks and continued doing what they were doing, after a few minutes Morgan spoke again, "What the hell is taking them so long it's been half an hour."

"Twenty-four minutes and twelve seconds." Reid corrected quietly. Morgan gave him a dirty look.

"Kid, I don't need to understand the exact time, I just want to find out what is going on with Jay." He told him in a harsh tone, something he would normally never do to Reid.

"Sorry, thinking about something other than the statistics of cases like this helps to keep me from freaking out." Reid mumbled as he lowered his head.

Hotch sighed and looked at Morgan after hearing the exchange, "Morgan, I need to talk to you outside." He told him in his stern work tone. When Morgan got up and followed they went to a place just out of hearing distance before Hotch spoke, "I understand that you are worried about JJ, but taking it out on everyone isn't going to help the situation in any way."

Morgan sighed, he knew Hotch was right, but he didn't understand, he didn't have the guilt on his back that if he would have done something different JJ wouldn't be struggling to live right now. "Morgan, do you understand what I am saying?" Hotch asked him sternly.

"Yeah, I get it. I won't flip out on them anymore, well I don't know about LaMontagne but the others are safe." Morgan told him.

"Morgan, I understand your problem with William but right now isn't the time to be focusing on that, yes I'm mad at him for hurting JJ, but I also know that he does love and care about her and wants her to be okay just as much as we do." Hotch told him, his tone softening slightly.

Morgan just nodded and walked back to the waiting room, hoping the doctor would be there soon to let them know what had happened. When he went back in, he walked up to Reid quietly, "Can we talk?" When Reid nodded the men went outside of the room to the area Hotch used to be in. "Hey kid, I'm sorry I blew up on you, I'm just worried about Jayje, you know." He told him.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm worried about her too, Statistics about this kind of stuff keeps popping up in my head and I don't know how to turn it off. The facts are that if JJ is alive, which based on the time it's taking she hopefully is, then she is in a really bad condition. We heard her flat line, that means that she had to have gone into cardiac arrest for her heart to have just stopped beating, she is already injured badly, and this will only make things worse especially since she is in a coma." Reid told him letting the thoughts that had invaded and been controlling his mind finally escape.

Morgan ran his hand on his head, he couldn't lose her. None of the team could, she was the glue of the team, she held them together, she was always there in their time of need to support them. The team was a family and JJ was a vital part of that family, they needed her and it was his fault that she might not make it. He couldn't get that thought out of his head, he should have called for backup, he shouldn't have let her go down there alone, there were a million other ways that he could have handled the situation but instead it went down the way it did all under his watch.

"Do you think it was my fault?" He asked suddenly before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Spencer looked surprised by the question and his answer was almost immediate, "No, of course it isn't your fault. Why would you think that?"

"I was the senior officer in the situation, Hotch put me in charge of the group and I let everything turn to shit. If I hadn't told you guys to check different places instead of staying together, if I had just called for backup or we had waited for the whole team to be able to come when we were checking the home of a suspected serial killer. This situation could have been handled way better and differently but instead she is in a hospital fighting for her life and I'm perfectly fine." Morgan told him, letting the guilt that was eating him alive out.

"Morgan, listen, there is no way we could have known exactly where he would be, yeah things could have been handled differently but no matter what change was made there are still millions of different scenarios that could have played out, yeah some of them would have been for the better but some would have ended way worse. I get why you would feel guilty but you shouldn't, none of us should, but the only person in there who probably doesn't feel guilty is Henry, they all think there is something they could have done that they could have done that would have stopped this from happening. I feel guilty because I'm the reason were all out here in the first place and I keep thinking I should have been the one to go down there not her. I know it isn't something that you can just make go away but don't drown in the guilt." Reid told him hoping that his words would get through to the tough man.

"Thanks kid." Morgan told him simply. A doctor walked by them and into their waiting room, making them hurry to get back in there.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lewis." He introduced himself and shook hands before getting to the point, "Jennifer has been through a lot in the pass few hours, thirty minutes ago she briefly woke up which was something we hadn't expected, she was overwhelmed and went into shock, Agent Jareau ended up having a heart attack. We have been able to stabilize her but we don't know what problems have risen along with this one, at least when it comes to her mental state. Because of the lack of oxygen to her brain along with the exhaustion of today's events, Jennifer has fallen back into a coma. We don't know what she will remember if or when she does wake up." The doctor told them getting a mixed reaction from the news.

They looked relieved and terrified all at once. The doctor offered apologies and said that up to two people could see her at a time. Once he had left, Henry looked to his father with confusion written on his face. "What was the doctor saying about Mommy, Daddy?" he asked quietly while climbing back into his father's lap.

Will softened his gaze as he looked into his little boys eyes and sighed before speaking gently, "You're Momma's boo boos have made her real tired. She needs to sleep for a while to help her heal from it all." He told him simply leaving out the part that Henry didn't need to know.

Hotch sighed after taking in the news. "Alright, who wants to go be with Jayje first?" He asked.

"I'll go." Both Morgan and Will answered at the same time giving each other challenging looks. Hotch sighed and told them to both go. They got up and found their way to her room, both men stopped just outside the door before entering and gave a long silent pause to contemplate what JJ would look like, after their moment they opened the door to reveal the injured woman.

 ** _AN: Thank you guys for reading and responding to the story, I really appreciate it and hope you liked this chapter. Once again, thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

 ** _AN: I am so sorry about the wait, but I hope you think it was worth it, this is the final chapter._**

Both men that entered the room were shocked by the JJ's appearance, there were wires and tubes going everywhere and machines surrounding her. Tears filled Will's eyes as he moved to the chair next to her and grabbed her unmoving hand. She looked so fragile and unlike how she normally did.

Morgan stayed in the doorway, as he looked at JJ some of the guilt Reid had sent away returned. He looked over to Will and made a decision, "I'll come back in when you're done, so we can both have a chance to speak to her alone, alright?" he asked getting a nod from Will, who didn't even turn to look at him when he spoke, intensely focusing on JJ.

A few moments after the door closed, Will spoke, "Cher, I don't know if you can hear what I'm saying, but if you can, just know, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I made a huge mistake that day, hell, I had been making mistakes way before that, but I have been trying since then, and will continue to try for as long as I can to fix these mistakes. I love you with all my heart, I need you to get better so that I can keep trying. I know it may sound selfish of me to ask that of you, but I need you, your team needs you, and above all else, Henry needs you."

Will stayed silent afterwards, just listening to the sound of the machine that was assuring that JJ was alive. He really didn't want to leave JJ's side but he also knew that, as much as he didn't like Morgan, he really cared about JJ and needed to see her. "Jen, I'm going to go now, Morgan really needs to see you, but I'll be back later, I love you please get better Cher." He told JJ as he got out of the chair and went out the door, looking back at JJ a few times.

Derek was standing right outside the door, leaning against a wall. As soon as he saw the door open he moved to stand up straight. Will walked out and gave him a nod that he was good to go in. Derek walked passed him and entered the room again, he made it passed the doorway this time. As he sat in the chair he thought about everything that had happened, "Jayje, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here and I need you to know that I am so sorry. I, along with the rest of the team, love you and need you to come back to us. Please Jen." A single tear ran down his face as he held her hand in both of his own.

Darkness surrounded her and she grew more and more confused, where the hell was she? There were noises in the distance that she could almost make out, a beeping noise was the most prominent but she could hear a voice. The more she focused the clearer the voice became and finally she realized it was Will. "but I need you, your team needs you, and above all else, Henry needs you." What was he talking about what happened and, once again, where the hell was she?

She heard him say he was leaving, she didn't want him to go, she needed to find him. Getting out of this darkness was the most important thing but no matter what direction she went in she seemed to remain in the same place. Finally, there was another noise, and she heard Derek. What was he sorry for? What happened?

She was stuck in this place and it was driving her crazy, she couldn't remember how she got here and where 'here' was. She had nothing to do but listen to the mysterious voices that were coming from every direction.

It had been over fifteen hours since JJ had been brought in and she still hadn't woken up. Everyone had visited JJ at least twice. Half the team had reluctantly left to get sleep and had taken Henry with them. Hotch stood by the door in JJ's room, watching as the machines continued to beep and move around, he didn't say anything, just stood quietly watching as the machines monitored JJ and kept her alive.

Suddenly, JJ's eyes opened and Hotch was thrown from his daze. JJ reached for the tube that went down her throat and Hotch went into action, "JJ, JJ it's me, Hotch. You're in the hospital and you need to keep that where it is." JJ's eyes turned to Hotch and she released the tube. "I'm going to get a doctor and let the others know that you are awake, alright." Hotch told her before leaving the room.

After a few minutes a doctor came in and Morgan and Will followed. "Hello Jennifer, I'm Dr. Smith, I handled your surgery yesterday. You were shot twice, once in the chest and once in the leg, the shot to your chest punctured your lung which is the reason for the tube. We will take the tube out soon and see how you do with oxygen." JJ looked extremely overwhelmed as Dr. Smith continued to explain what had happened to her. After he finished, the nurses and doctor worked with JJ to take the tube out and put on the oxygen tubes.

After the doctor and nurses made sure JJ could breathe on her own they left, leaving Will and Morgan in the room with JJ. Both men stayed quiet for a moment as they processed everything that just happened. "JJ, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I was in charge and I decided we should all separate." Morgan told her.

JJ had only remembered what had happened moments ago, but was quick to respond, "Derek, it wasn't your fault. This risk comes with the job, it wouldn't have made a difference, he would have shot someone and it might have turned out better, but it also might have turned out worse. You did what you thought was best, and for all we know it might have been. I'm alive and so are you and Reid, anything more than that is a bonus for us." JJ told him as her voice began to transfer from raspy to clear.

Morgan didn't know how to respond, he just hugged JJ loosely, not wanting to injure her. Once the pair finally released, JJ and Will locked eyes and Morgan felt awkward for a moment, "I'm gonna let you two talk." He excused himself before stepping out with one last glance at the girl that had become another sister to him.

Will took a small step forward once Morgan was gone, "Where's Henry?" JJ asked, trying to break the tension between the pair.

"Garcia, Rossi, Reid and Emily took him to their hotel to get some sleep. I was going to go with them but I couldn't leave with you here." Will told her quietly as he walked to the seat beside her bed. "Jayje, I was so worried that you weren't going to make it. I was thinking, I don't want to live my life without you being a part of it, I know you will always be a part of my life because of Henry, but I want more than that. I love you Cher, I need you in my life."

JJ sighed, she wanted him too, but he had cheated on her. "I love you too, Will, but I can't trust you. You cheated on me, you left for hours while I stayed with our little boy while you slept with another woman."

"I know, but I will never do that again, I will never hurt you like that again. I know I shouldn't have ever done it in the first place, but I can't take that back now. I can't change what I've done, but I can promise that I will never hurt you like that again." Will told her sincerely, his voice shaking slightly.

JJ didn't know what to say, her brain was telling her to say no, he had hurt her so much, but her heart wanted to be with him over everything else. "Will, I am in love with you, I will never stop being madly in love with you. I almost died today, I can't imagine never being able to be with you or Henry again, but you destroyed me when you cheated. I don't know what to say, my mind is saying no but my heart is saying yes. I want to be with you, but I don't know how anymore."

"I know things can't be exactly how they were before, but we can try to make this work. I can work to gain your trust again and maybe we can eventually get back to how we used to be, or even better."

"Okay." JJ told him as a small smile started to grow on her face, Will looked shocked for a moment.

"Okay?"

"I'm willing to try if you are." JJ told him. Will moved from the chair and pulled JJ into a soft but meaningful kiss. They both released after a few moments for air, "I'm out of oxygen as it is." JJ joked lightly as she pointed to the oxygen going into her nose. Will responded with another small kiss.

Once the kiss was finished Will thought about something and pulled back, "I need to apologize to Morgan." He told her quietly, "I blamed him for everything and we've been fighting this whole time." He quickly left the room and found Morgan on a chair near JJ's room.

"Is everything alright?" Morgan asked looking at the rush Will was in.

Will nodded slightly, "JJ is fine. I need to apologize to you, I blamed what happened to JJ on you. I'm a police officer, I know that you can't control everything that happens to your partner, it wasn't your fault and I knew that from the beginning, I just needed someone to blame and you became my punching bag."

Morgan didn't say anything in response to the apology so Will decided to continue, "JJ and I are getting back together, I understand that you don't trust me or want me to be with JJ again, but I need to be with her and I need you and the rest of the team to be okay with it. You guys are her family and if you don't approve of me then she will eventually break up with me. Please be willing to let JJ decide about me on her own" Will asked him.

Morgan thought for a moment before speaking, "I still don't trust you Will, but I trust JJ and her judgement. If she is willing to accept you and let you back into her life, then I will accept that." Will nodded, giving him a look that showed his appreciation. "By the way, apology accepted and I'm sorry for the way I treated you as well." Will just nodded back and put his hand out. The two men ended their war with one another in a handshake.

One year later Will stood at the front of the altar with Morgan beside him. The two men looked at each other for a moment before turning to the bride who was walking in. JJ was walking side by side with her mother, wearing the same dress her mother had when she married her father.

The wedding party consisted mostly of the team. The wedding was small, there were about thirty people there, with both families and Will's coworkers. Although it was small the wedding was beautiful in the eyes of everyone close to the pair.

Finally, JJ made her way to stand next to Will and the pair listened to Rossi, who was ordaining their marriage. Soon enough, they were asked to say their vows.

Will started, "JJ, I love you with all of my heart, I promise to continue to love you with everything inside of me, I promise to never hurt you and always be there for you for every need, big or small. I will take care of you, even though I know you can take care of yourself just fine. I will always be there for you Cher."

JJ had tears in her eyes as she went to speak, "Will, I will always love you with all of my heart. I will always be there when you need me, I will never make you feel like I don't need you. Even if for something I don't need your help I will always need and want you. I promise to never stop loving you, no matter what. I will always love, need and be there for you. You are my everything Will."

Rossi smiled as he watched the, very much in love, couple. He asked for the rings, which Henry carried up happily, and they proceeded with the final part, they placed rings on each other's fingers before Rossi announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will and JJ did just that, kissing deeply and letting every joyful feeling push into their kiss. They were in love and they both knew that this time, nothing would ruin that.

 **The End.**

 ** _AN: Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this story._**


End file.
